1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to footwear and, more particularly, to preventing debris from entering footwear.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The recent development and construction of synthetic turf fields has expanded at an exceptional rate. Their popularity has created new problems for athletes, coaches, officials, athletic directors and custodians. One of the problems is that the rubber pellets, also known as “infill” or “rubber infill”, used to provide the artificial soil for the turf grass, accumulate inside the cleats and turf shoes of all who venture out onto the field. These rubber pellets typically infiltrate the shoes along the seam where the shoe upper meets the sock or leg of the participant. This infiltration is pervasive and has been an unavoidable cost of playing on synthetic turf fields. The accumulation of rubber pellets in the bottom of one's shoes or other athletic footwear can produce, among other things, foot discomfort and pain, cause emotional irritability, reduce athletic performance, alter balance and create a mess in hallways and locker rooms.
It would be advantageous to provide a device to substantially prevent foreign objects or debris from entering the shoe, particularly through the seam where the shoe upper meets the sock or leg of the participant, without substantially altering or impairing the performance of the shoe or individual.